What I Will See
by lastlost
Summary: Mai gets hurt and end up in the hospital what will she see when she wakes up? Please read to find out. OK I know my summary is not very good. But will you read and review. Thank you.
1. What will I see

last lost: i do not own Ghost Hunt

_This is Naru thinking_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear" Takigawa the monk said to the group "Naru and Lin are coming in two weeks!" I look up at him in the past few years I learn to hide my feelings better but … "are you all right" ask Ayako the only one who can still read what everyone can read a little of.<p>

I heard that Kyo mother was the one asked for them to come. Kyo kept saying 'I'm sorry' after learning of my undying love for Naru, but that never stop Kyo from flirting with me these past two deadly weeks. John and Masako both were put in the hospital, and me nearly 14 times in less then two week times that's a new record…. No wait that's second place.

Right now I'm fighting with one of 3 main ghost out for blood, today is just not my day I have last then 30 minutes to get out before I see Naru and Lin... Is that their car I hear? Great it will take them at less 20seconds to get here.

19... I can hear the car stopping.

_Our car stopped._

18...17... The ghost broke the windows.

_I here glass shattering. _

16... I hear Kyo's mother screaming.

_I hear screaming so I run to where it come from._

15...Ayako is getting the trees to help.

_Lin said Ayako is getting help from the trees near here._

14... She cleansed its little group of trapped ghost.

_The ghosts will been cleansed._

13... Monk cleansed his ghost, good that's one down two to go.

_There goes one of the ghosts._

12...11...my chant is working a little; if only I can say the whole thing with out being thrown.

_I need to get to Mai._

10... Ayako just cleansed hers.

_There goes another._

9...8...7... I hear voices shouting.

_I called to the others asking where is Mai._

6... The ghost throws me again but this time on to the glass on the floor.

_I can here a loud crash up stairs._

5... Some of the glass bedded it self deep in to my side.

_Running up them I can hear glass falling._

4...3... Now the ghost is showing me in the glass.

_I'm praying she is alright, and that she will forgive me._

2... I final did it I cleansed the ghost.

_The ghost was cleansed good. _

.1...I can hear them entering the messy room.

_I see her lying in a pool oh her own blood._

0.… I must've hit my head harder then I thought my eyes are closing, my body feels heavy. Why am I so cold?

_Please don't die I need you…I…love…don't die. We rushed her to the hospital._

"…en ..ill…sh…wake up" a male voice ask I know him.

"I don't know Mr. Takigawa" said the second.

"Ayako how is John and Masako doing?" asked a third voice I know him too.

Masako answered " We're doing find Lin, here they come."

"Naru I hate how much she loves you I will steal her heart!" shouted the voice that's always talking sweet to me.

"no you wont" answer the boy I didn't want to see…no he is a man now "I left her once I will not leave her twice."

"stop it Mai is waking up" said John and Masako added "You can argue later."

I heard them all gather around, I wander what I'll see but I do not want to look I'm afraid of what I will see when I do look.

_Slowly a pair of eyes open looking at us._

Slowly I open my eyes.

_Empty eyes stared back at us unseeing._

All I saw was…nothing… but…black_._

* * *

><p>I'm writing this as a one shot but if you want me to try and add on I might but I don't know how good if I try to make it a longer story but I would be happy to try for you. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.<p>

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**_

um... now i will hide._  
><em>


	2. Is it fear

last lost: i do not own Ghost Hunt

For those of you who ask me to continue here you go.

_Mai thoughts_

**Naru thoughts **

* * *

><p>last time<strong>:<br>**

**Slowly a pair of eyes open looking at us.**

_Slowly I open my eyes. _

**Empty eyes stared back at us unseeing.**

_All I saw was…nothing… but…black._

* * *

><p>Naru pov - Mai's room after waking up<p>

Fear grab us as Mai's eyes dart around as if looking for something… someone and is unable to see what she is seeking. **This can't be true Mai can't be…** Then the doctor walk into the room past everyone. He stop and turn to the group, in a soft low voices "Please leave the room I need to examine Miss. Taniyama."

**There is no way I'm leaving. **I turn to look at the doctor but before I spoke he said "please Mr.…."

"Kazuya Shibuya, and I would like to stay" I glared at him.

"Sorry Mr. Shibuya but I need everyone out so I can work" turning his back to me waiting to hear the door close. So I left the room hating that I had to leave her behind.

That person walk right up to my face as if to scare me. **what was that his name again … oh yeah it's Kyo. **He is shorter them me, but not by much with thin long reddish blond hair pulled in a neat ponytail. Dress in a light gray shirt and darker gray dress pants looking like a well groomed noble.

**Except nobles don't die their hair. **

"You think you can take her back the moment you return?" Kyo yelled at me he dare to yell at ME.

Angrily I replied "I'm not here to take back anything back, she is and will always be mind!" Kyo charged me grabbing my shirt as the door to Mai's room open.

Ayako walk to the doctor and change words quickly among each other before turning to us. In that short time Takigawa pulled Kyo off of Naru and place him on one side of the hall. Lin pulled me to the other side placing himself between us to stop me form attacking Kyo.

**Please tell me Mai is going to be ok.**

Ayako look at us with such a sorrowful face I could feel my blood drain form my face as she said "Mai is blind." Takigawa let go of Kyo in shock, but he recover quickly as Kyo rash to slam Ayako into the wall, Takigawa slid between Ayako and the wall. At the same time John and Yasuhara moved in to stop him form hurting Ayako.

**Fool as if hurting Ayako will help Mai. How can you say you love her when you attack her friends?**I walk over quickly as Lin help both Ayako and Takigawa up, to where Kyo was being held and before anyone could stop me. I place a well aimed punch to his lower jaw.

"Are you calmed now?" I asked in a calm deadly voice.

"Yes" Kyo look at me then Ayako "sorry I just …. Sorry."

"I forgive you," looking over us once more before saying "Due to shock from the head trauma and blood lost she get from the accident her stressed level is very high; because of that is she blind." everyone starting to ask 'is it permanent' 'what are we going to do to help?' 'how will she live?' 'Mai can stay with me?' then everyone but me and Ayako was saying Mai can stay with me because of this or that. I heard my voice loud and clear "let Ayako answer the questions so be quite."

**Stay calm, stay calm… I am calm. Mai will be staying with me. With me … and Lin. that's right we live in the same house.**

"Thank you Naru, no her blindness is not permanent, we need to help keep her stress down, and for where Mai is staying…" Kyo cut in with "me" but Ayako continued "with me or Masako until she no longer need help with the every day living. Then she can live with…" she look at Naru and Kyo "who she wish to live with. Sorry Kyo but Mai will not be living with you.

Lin, John, Yasuhara, and Takigawa walked Kyo out of the hospital, as they were leaving Masako watch Ayako entering the room as she pulled me away then said "Love is like a flower, when no one takes care of the flower it dies. But when you do it grows more beautiful the longer you care for it and the sweeter it becomes. Think about that before you go in" With that said she left me standing alone.

'**Love is like a flower, when no one takes care of the flower it dies' I still love Mai I hope she still love me.**

I turn to the door and walk in seeing Mai shyly smiling to them

'**But when you do it grows more beautiful the longer you care for it and the sweeter it becomes.' I will make this work I will make our love beautiful and sweet.**

"Hi Mai."

* * *

><p>Mai pov - after everyone leaves and after the doctor tells her she is blind<p>

_I can't believe it I'm blind…_

"will always be mind!" I heard Naru said angrily as the sound of the door closing.

_What was Naru mean by 'will always be mind!'? What will always be his? _

It felt odd as time slip by, I was unable to tell if it been a second or two or minutes. With only my thoughts to keep my company and my fears to keep me aware how weak I am. Every sound made me jump.

_Who is it coming in? _

"Mai it's Ayako" a kind soft voice called out in my darkness.

"Hi Ayako so …. How is Masako and John doing?" I asked then jumped as I heard the door open again.

"I'm doing good and so is John. How are you doing?" a voice said with pride Masako always sound so sure of her self.

_I wish I sound sure of my self._

In a squeak of a voice "I'm doing find" I couldn't help but smile shyly. Then I heard Naru say "Hi Mai."

_I wish I could see him._

**I wish you could see me.**

_Why is it so quite?_

**Why wont she say something?**

_Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me._

**Does she hate me now?**

_Don't you know I still love you._

**Don't you know I still love you.**

The door opened and closed leaving the one who reached out and grabbed my hands behind. The hand was bigger then my own to big to be Masako or Ayako.

The owner of the hand asked "Mai who and what is Kyo to you?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for your review and a special thanks to Aktaiy for giving some ideas on how to continue the story.<p>

Sorry I hope you like this story and want more.


End file.
